Educando a Sonic
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Mayline Lemon decide ser la encargada de vigilar a Chuck después de enterarse del supuesto accidente de Bernie con el robotizador. Primeros años de la vida de Sonic y un romance entre un ex científico y una ex francotiradora ChuckXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Caminando por el paisaje desolado, se encuentra una gata mobiana de pelaje rojo cereza, cargando a un bebe erizo de púas azules. Mayline Lemon llevaba al pequeño Maurice de regreso a casa con su madre, no había tenido noticias de Bernie en estos meses, lo que encontró fue suficiente prueba para confirmar sus temores, la casa había desaparecido tras los incontables bombardeos junto otras tantas.

-¡Lo siento Sonic! – Dijo al darle un beso al pequeño en su mejilla rosada.

-¿Mamá? – solo tenía dos años, pero parecía comprender las cosas como se estaban presentando.

-Lo siento mi amor- susurro mientras lo abrazaba, ella a pesar de haber pasado los últimos años peleando y matando, no había permitido que eso le robara su capacidad de expresar ternura. Entonces se encamino a el centro de inteligencia, sabe que ahí podrá encontrar información sobre Charles Erizo, se conocen desde hace años, ahora era necesario encontrarlo.

En el centro de inteligencia de Mobotropolis, bajo el nivel de la tierra.

-Nombre y rango – le dice un soldado ardilla de la guardia real, lo cual deja claro que el rey Maximiliano Acorn está ahí.

-Sub Teniente Mayline Lemon, estoy buscando a Charles Erizo, traigo a su sobrino. Así que si me permites – Trato de cruzar, pero fue detenida.

-No puede pasar, está en una junta importante con el Rey.

-Esto también es importante, no estaré tranquila hasta que este niño sea reunido con su familia, si se tratara de la princesa Alicia o del príncipe Elías seguro me dejan pasar, esta es mi misión, y me estas obstaculizando.

-Es una orden de altos mandos – dijo en su postura inamovible.

En el fondo, May deseaba poder sacar su pistola y hacerlo bailar, pero no estaba en una situación parecida al campo de batalla, no podía resolver esto a balazos. Así que tuvo que hacer un inmenso acto de auto control, no tenía permiso de matar a nadie (por más que lo deseara en estos momentos) así que se encamino a unos asientos en la sala de espera, sentándose y despidiendo unos suspiros de frustración. Tal vez fue ingenuo de su parte creer que se le permitiría pasar tan fácil solo por traer a este niño con Chuck.

Sonic se le queda viendo con cara de fastidio, él quería jugar, no estar sentado en su regazo.

-No me mires de esa forma, créeme que yo no quiero estar aquí.- entonces ella miro al guardia de nuevo – Oye tú, ¿Qué no tienen algo con que pueda entretener a este niño?

El guardia no se dignó a contestarle, solo siguió ahí, en su puesto

-Una ostentación me basta, uno creía que los soldados de la guardia real tendrían mejores modales, no seas como ese señor Sonic. – le dice al bebé mientras saca un poco de jugo para que esté tranquilo, le acariciaba la cabeza con las púas despeinadas.

-Disculpe – dijo una voz que a ella no le agradaba nada

.- Vaya, es usted Julián, creí que usted ya se había retirado de aquí de regreso a su patria. – dijo con cierto tono que refleja un poco de su aversión al humano con implantes biomecánicos.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo podría regresar si soy un traidor?

-Usted lo dijo, no yo.

May no podía decir la expresión "No sé por qué no me agrada ese hombre" ya que lo sabía bien, el tipo le era desagradable por sí mismo, lo veía como un oportunista, no sabían nada de en realidad, de antes de que Jules y Chuck lo encontraran y lo trajeran para ser precisos, su colaboración no le inspiraba tampoco confianza, había traicionado a los suyos, ¿Qué tipo de lealtad se podría esperar de él?

-¿y este niño? ¿No me digas que es el sobrino de Charles? – dijo Julián mientras trataba de extender su mano, y acariciarle la cabeza, pero al bebé no pareció gustarle la idea. - ya sabe, él está en junta, pero pueden esperarlo en el laboratorio, sígame.

Ella no tenía ganas de estar con este hombre, pero sentía seguridad al haber podido infiltrar un arma, nadie se imaginaria que existen armas indetectables para los sensores, tal vez era esto una conducta que mostraba síntomas de estrés postraumático, pero había estado en una guerra que creyó interminable, aun ahora no podía creer que ya se había acabado todo. Esta arma le brindo la seguridad para acompañar a este tipejo(al lord guerrero como ahora se hacía llamar), así que lo siguió al laboratorio.

-¿Por qué no lleva de la mano a ese niño?- le pregunta Julián mientras caminan juntos.

-Por motivos de salud. – responde secamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- lo miro inquisitivamente, Sonic le saco la lengua, lo cual le pareció disgustaste, pero lo dejo pasar, no quería demostrar su verdadero carácter en público, el destino tiene un sentido del humor tan retorcido.

-Está muy sano, ¿por qué?

-Pero dijo que por motivos de salud no lo trae caminando.

-Sí, pero me refiero a mi salud.

Entonces llegaron a un laboratorio modesto en verdad, lo único se imponía en ese lugar era un cilindro de aparente cristal, con cables y tubos conectados a este, May sabía bien que era esta máquina, solo de recordar lo que le hizo a Jules le causaba un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Jules después de ser sometido a la robotización. Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

Flash Back

May había visitado a Bernie una vez después del nacimiento de Sonic. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Jules después de ser sometido a la robotización. Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

-Jules, mira quien está aquí, ¿es May, recuerdas a May, Jules?- le diecia la mujer erizo al erizo robotizado, mientras cargaba a su bebé, ella sonreía tratando de animar a su esposo a tener alguna reacción que demostrara que había alguien ahí dentro, pero era inútil.

-Hey Jules, amigo, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Kamikaze May, tú me pusiste el sobrenombre por decir que siempre parezco meterme en misiones suicidas, pero que por alguna razón no me he acabado mis nueve vidas.

-…

-No te sientas mal, supongo que es de esperarse, a mí tampoco me hace caso – Bernie dijo con cierto dolor. – según me explico Chuck, los aspectos como la memoria, personalidad y conocimiento adquirido siguen ahí, solo que no puede acceder a ellos.

-No entendí muy bien esto, la verdad es que estoy todavía asombrada por lo que estoy viendo, ¿dices que Jules simplemente no puede pensar porque está bloqueado?

Bernie solo asintió con la cabeza. May se sintió mal por preguntar eso.

-Discúlpame, parece que deje el cerebro en las trincheras.

-No,no,no, no te sientas mal, supongo que esto es tan extraño para ti como para cualquiera, no estoy ofendida.

-Muy bien, permíteme decirle algo a tu marido. Oye Jules, ¿Jules?- Ella dijo con un poco de firmeza en su voz. – Todos siempre dijimos que eres un cabeza dura, pero no es para que te lo tomes en serio, la verdad es que todos te extrañamos por ahí, la guerra ya no es lo mismo sin ti, mírame a mí, sin ti no hay nadie quien me callé cuando digo idioteces, vamos Jules, mírame.

Jules la miro es ese momento, las dos hembras mobianas se asustaron con esta reacción.

-¿viste eso? – dijo Bernie al momento de dejar a su bebe en su canasta, camino hacia Jules y se inclinó para estar a la altura de su rostro – Jules, Jules, me escuchas.

No hubo ninguna reacción de parte del robiano.

-Pero si reacciono hace un momento cuando le hablaste. – Bernie estaba confundida.

-Jules, Jules… - May le comenzó a pasar la mano por enfrente de los ojos. – Jules...

La gata frunció el ceño mientras veía perpleja al robiano.

-Jules, mírame a los ojos. – Dijo Repentinamente Bernie y fue cuando el reacciono y la miro justo como ella le ordeno.- él pensó que era una orden cuando le dijiste mírame, obedece indicaciones, eso es todo lo que parece hacer. Vaya, yo me había hecho ilusiones sobre esto.

- Lo siento.

- Lo extraño, no hay un día que no lo eché de menos, hay ocasiones en que le acercó a Maurice, solo he logrado que repita su nombre, pero es todo. Lo peor es que me preocupa el hecho de que él sea obediente. Bien podría ordenarle que limpiara la casa, que cuidara a Maurice, pero no lo hago porque eso no es lo que quiero, yo quiero que el vuelva a ser mi Jules. – Entonces Bernie abrazo a Jules del cuello, mientras que él no se inmutó siquiera, ella se sentía impotente.

Fin del Flash back

-Ojala nunca hubiera inventado esa maldita máquina – Susurraba mientas caminaba por el laboratorio. Fue cuando algo llamo su atención, era un erizo robiano, por algunos momentos pensó que se trataba de Jules.

-Jules, que bueno que estas a salvo, yo creí…

Fue entonces que noto que este robiano era de sexo femenino, distinto a Jules, esta mirada la dejo helada.

-Vaya, fue un desafortunado accidente, ella por curiosear en algo que no comprendía su funcionamiento. Que lastima. – Decía Julián mientras trataba de disimular la risa.

-¡Cállate maldito mono calvo! – ya no pudo contenerse más, noto la hipocresía en las lamentaciones de Julián.

-¿Cómo me has dicho? – vocifero mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. No noto que él era el que se precipitaba a un error fatal.

-¿A dónde tan rápido? – May había sacado un arma extraña – te acercas a nosotros y veras lo que pasara.

-Estás loca mujer, sabes que soy aliado de tu rey, sabes que he demostrado lealtad.

-Eres un enemigo para lo que a mí respecta, y tu lealtad, eso es cuestionable, que date donde estas, yo me largo, si te acercas, créeme que no te conviene hacerlo gordo.

Ella se dirigía a la salida del laboratorio. Con el niño en brazos.

-Vámonos de aquí Sonic, no hay nada aquí para nosotros. – Dijo mientras seguía apuntando con el arma a Julián.

-¿Qué le digo a Charles cuando pregunte por que te has marchado con su sobrino?

-Dígale que busco un lugar seguro para este niño, pero que ese lugar no es con él. – Al decir eso cerró la puerta y se retiró raudamente.

Julián no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta situación, en el fondo él sentía un placer enfermo por atormentar a Charles y a su familia, era algo que ni él mismo comprendía de donde surgía tal placer.


	2. Chapter 2

May se encontraba ya en las afueras de la ciudad, ni siquiera trato de prestar atención al famoso puesto en considerable descuido que ostentaba el letrero "Chuck's Chilli Hotdogs". En verdad no tenía deseos de saber de él en lo más mínimo. Todo a causa de lo que vio ahí abajo, eso fue suficiente para predisponerla en contra del erizo.

-Ahora regresemos a Knothole, Sonic, por ahora es donde vivo, después conseguiré una linda casa para los dos en lo que encuentro una solución a esto.- le decía mientras marchaba en dirección al bosque frondoso que se extendía en aquellos tiempos, era un bosque donde se olía la muerte a cada metro, es ese momento la ofuscación era lo que la movía, la ofuscación del enojo, ella solo tenía en mente, "Él está solo en el mundo, no tiene a nadie que lo proteja, que lo ame, así como yo no tengo a nadie que me ame." Esos pensamientos no le permitieron razonar, que el bosque no era precisamente seguro en estos momentos en que todavía había merodeando antiguos enemigos que no habían dado término todavía a la guerra.

En Mobotropolis.

Chuck entraba a lo que en alguna época pasada fue su antiguo laboratorio, ahora era de Julián, su semblante podía decirlo todo, él no iba a ser parte de la nueva reforma científica para la recuperación del reino Acorn, seguía siendo su culpa más fuerte que sus principios patrióticos.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida, Julián.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? Podrías hacer un gran bien a tus semejantes.- dijo con cierta expresión mustia en su rostro.

-O un gran daño también, ya creo que hice bastante.

-Bueno, si esa es tu decisión supongo que no cambiaras de opinión. Pero dime, ¿volverás con eso de vender tacos?

-Chilli Hotdogs.

-Lo que sean, bueno, creo que necesitaras los anillos con todo lo que se te viene en frente, considerando que ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu sobrino.- Julián sabe cómo poner sal en una herida u lo hace con tanto placer.

Chuck salió con la cabeza baja, viendo por última vez a su querido hermano y a su amada cuñada, él quería confiar en las promesas de ese humano de que cuidaría de ellos, y la verdad es que verlos así era tan terriblemente doloroso que aún se preguntaba por qué no había cometido suicidio a estas alturas ¿Por qué seguir viviendo en todo caso? no sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, todo lo que había amado alguna vez había desaparecido, no tenía esposa, no tena hijos, la vida era… él no sabía que era la vida en dado caso, al menos no sabía qué valor darle al concepto vida.

-Disculpe. – dijo el soldado al verlo pasar.

-Si – él se había despertado de sus reflexiones de golpe.

-¿Por qué la Sub Teniente Lemon se marchó con su sobrino?

-Un momento, ¿de qué hablas?

-Disculpe, es que ella vino aquí tan insistente en que quería verlo, alegando que su misión era reunirlo con su sobrino y cuando dejo el lugar, todavía llevaba al niño con ella, yo tuve que interrogarla para saber porque dejaba tan pronto estas instalaciones, ella me dijo "no permitiré que lo convierta en un robot también". Eso me dejo con muchas dudas, pero no se esperó a dar más explicaciones.

-¿Mayline estuvo aquí? ¿Con mi sobrino?-pregunto con un rostro aterrado, en definitiva con él se estaba cumpliendo la ley de Morphy, todo se ponía peor cada minuto "¿ella vio a Bernie?"- dime ¿ella entro al laboratorio?-le pregunto mientras lo jaloneaba de su chaleco.

-Sí, y salió furiosa.

-Madre Mobius, la vio, ¿pero a dónde fue?- ya estaba gritando. Este era el peor de los escenarios posibles, el enfrentándose a Mayline Lemon por su sobrino.

-¡No sé!-grito aterrado, ya que no comprendía el problema.

Julián lo estaba mirando todo muy divertido, verlo así era más de lo que esperaba.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlos- dijo soltando al pobre soldado y corrió a la salida.

-¡May! ¡May! ¡Mayline!- corría por las calles, él no sabía que ella ya le llevaba cerca de una hora de ventaja, no podía alcanzarla.- tranquilo… ella es atrabancada y necia, pero no es estúpida, conociéndola seguro no quiere ni verme en estos momento. Debió irse de aquí, ¿dónde llevaría a Maurice? Seguro a un lugar que considera seguro. Claro, Knothole es un buen lugar en estos momentos, me voy para allá, voy por mi moto y la busco.

En las cercanías del campamento Knothole.

May caminaba con el niño en los brazos, de repente el empieza a portarse algo molesto.

-Hambre…mmm- se quejaba mientras pataleaba un poco.

-Sonic, espera un poco… ya casi llegamos.

-Aaaaarrggggg- era definitivo que él no pensaba esperar, dile a un bebé que espere, ese es el resultado, él solo desea comer.

-Está bien, sentémonos ahí. – Dijo viendo un árbol derribado, el cual eligió como asiento. Saco de la mochila un recipiente con alimento para bebé, una cuchara pequeña, Sonic, trato de abrir el recipiente, pero en verdad estaba dura la tapa.

"Carajos, como se supone que alguien habrá esta maldita cosa" piensa mientras trata de abrirlo mientras sostiene con el brazo al bebé. No era muy cómoda esta postura que digamos. En el fondo, a May le habría gustado tener más experiencia en cuidados infantiles. Al fin abrió la tapa y comenzó a darle de comer, pero para su frustración, el niño era remilgoso.

-Vamos Sonic, come nene, es un buen niño, mira, el avión, el cañón destructor, el tren, una bala de cañón, Sonic.

Posiblemente el niño estaba aburrido de la misma comida durante tres meses, que fue lo que estuvo oculto con otros niños en Knothole, pero eso no se le ocurría a May quien ya había adquirido cierta tolerancia a comer lo mismo durante seis meses, la verdad es que eso era una mentira que ella misma se decía por no tener más opciones, la verdad estaba tan harta de comer esa comida como Sonic de la suya.

-Vamos, hemos parado porque tenías hambre, se buen niño y come.

En eso estaba cuando escucho su crujido leve de hierba pisada. Su sentido del olfato la previno que algo no estaba bien.

-Sonic, te daré después de comer. Vámonos.-Ella tira a un lado el frasco, no sabe dónde puso la cucharita, pone a Sonic en un canguro (arnés para bebés si se prefiere) dentro de su chaleco, y preparo sus armas que había recuperado de la armería de la base. Dos revólveres de buen calibre.

-Nepohybují, pokud přijdou?- escucho un grito, el cual era de un humano de raza blanca, cabello negro, acompañado por dos hombres de caracteristicas similares.

-No entiendo ni una palabra.- dijo desafiante la gata mabiana.

-To musí být špion.- dijo otro de esos hombres.

-Jak to víte? Jsme neměli kontakt s naší centrály, byli jsme opustili sami na nepřátelském území.- dijo otro, cuyo rostro se veia preocupado, realmente angustiado.

Para May, sus rostros y expresiones no sinificaban nada, ella no podia distinguir entre ira, compacion o odio en un rostro humano, para ella sus rostros eran iguales.

-La guerra cabo, ustedes tiene que irse ya- dijo secamente.

-Teď není čas na paniku, naším posláním bylo najít tábor nazvaný Knothole, může vést k zvíře tam.-dijo uno que parecia que era el jefe, por el comportamiento de los otros dos, la palabra Knothole fue la unica en sobresalir de todo lo que dijo.

- -repitio May para confirmar si en verdad se referia al campamento.

Ellos reaccionaron apuntandole con sus armas. Ella se mantubo en la misma posicion, fue cuando Sonic asomo la cabeza cuando fue notorio uno noto que ella traia un bebé.

- Mít dítě, podívejte se.- dijo ese hombre mientras señalaba a la cria.

-Nezačínejte se smíšenými pocity, nemůžeme si dovolit selhat naše poslání, Knothole je možná biologických zbraní laboratoř.-lo reprerndio su superior.

-Entiendan, la guerra acabo, no tenemos que hacer esto, llevo un bebé, no me obligen a pelear con un bebé.

Ellos comenzaron ha acercarce a May, sus intenciones estaban demostradas con hechos, ellos querian hacerle daño, no entendian que era inecesario, ella reconocia los uniformes, ella habia matado a varios del mismo peloton, sabia que ellos buscaban Knothole, posiblemente creia que era algo distinto a lo que era en realidad, un campo de refujiados.

-No se que creen que es Knothole, pero se equivocan, solo hay civiles en , la guerra acabo, ¿no lo vieron?.-mientras decia estas palabras ella sacaba de su mochila un electrocutor y le disparo a uno de ellos.

La gata aprobecho el momento para correr a toda velocidad (48 km/h, la velocidad de un gato), esquivando los disparos y cambiando de refugio de árbol en árbol, cuando logro encontrar un refugio adecuado, comenzó a disparar a sus atacantes.

-Malditos, les digo que la guerra ya termino, ¿porque no pueden entenderlo? Como quisiera decirles de forma que lo entiendan. Ya no estamos en guerra.-Ella grita desesperada. La situación duro varios minutos, Sonic lloraba mientras que los disparos continuaban, cuando surgía la necesidad de recargar las armas, los cuatro combatientes aprovechaban para moverse de nuevo, en uno de esos momentos uno de los soldados humanos aprovecho y logro una ventaja, se acercó lo suficiente a ella para apuntarle con su arma a la cabeza, lo cual ya demostraba que no tenían ninguna intención de capturarla viva, pero si robarle sus pertenencias para descubrir de donde venía. Pero lo que este sujeto no conto fue con los instintos animales de su enemigo, ella lo había olfateado en medio del olor a quemado de las armas, y le disparo justo en el centro de los ojos, May era de esas rarezas mobianas, sus ojos eran agudos, más que los de cualquier gato, su oído era demasiado sensible y su olfato demasiado perceptivo. Era una depredadora entre depredadores. El callo haciendo como un saco de arena.

-Ya mate a uno de sus compañeros, no quiero matarlos, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, regresen a casa, no quiero lidiar con esto en mi conciencia.-Grita mientras recarga nuevamente sus armas.

**-** kurva zvíře!- Grito uno de los compañeros dolientes mientras volvian a disparar contra ella.

-Esto no resulta,¿porque no traje una bandera blanca?-grunia mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

Las rafagas mortales continuaron por otros interminables que esto no podia durar para siempre y fue cuando decidio arriesgarce, saco a Sonic de su cangurera y escarbo rapido un agujero, lo comoco dentro.

-Ahora vuelvo- Y salio de su escondite y le disparo a otro justo en la cabeza y al otro en un hombro porque apenas logro esquivar el disparo. Con esta accion habia agotado sus ultimas municiones, solo le quedaba ahora el arma que introdujo en el centro de inteligencia y una ambas armas y se encamino hacia el soldado herido. Era justamente el que habia notado a Sonic. Pero su sangre fria se volvio de hielo al ver aquel hombre sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-Nepocházejí blízko mě, nebo letěl do nebe dva dohromady.- Dijo mostrando una granada genética, la cual explotaría cuando el soltara o no presidiera signos vitales de su dueño. Sería una explosión potente en verdad.

Ella intento acercarse, pero el volvió a mostrarle la granada. Ella comprendió que lo que quería decirle es "No te acerques". También sabía que él había caído en una situación desesperada, ya que no podía desactivarla una vez accionada. Fue entonces que noto que la herida en el hombro era más garbe de lo que percibió al principio, se había perforado una arteria. En otras palabras el iba a morir pronto. Y en una jugarreta infernal, parecía que se llevaría a May y a Sonic con él. Así que ella se sentó frente a él. Así duraron los dos en silencio un tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de Pulpo: dire lo siguiente, espero que este capítulo sea de  
>su agrado, la verdad es que tengo reservas de él, pero todo a consecuencia de<br>que se plantea un problema sin solución. Agradeceré cualquier comentario.

Sonic eventualmente dejo de llorar y se levantó para caminar un  
>poco, el ya caminaba bien y busco a May, la cual se encontraba frente al<br>soldado humano, quien temblaba por el shock de perder sangre, ella no podía  
>hacer nada por él, no sabía si moverse o no.<p>

-Ma, Ma –le decía Sonic, mientras le jalaba el chaleco – Ma, mmm.

-Sonic, ve a casa…- decía ella un poco desesperada, él era  
>demasiado pequeño para saber dónde ir y porque ir.<p>

-Aquí nido Knothole a Merodeador, Merodeador ¿me copias?- Se escuchó una voz  
>familiar en la mochila.- Merodeador, ¿me copias?<p>

-Sherman- dijo May algo esperanzada.

Sonic saco de la mochila el radio comunicador. La voz de Sherman  
>seguía trasmitiéndose en el.<p>

-Merodeador, aquí Nido Knothole ¿me copias?

-¿Hola?- dijo Sonic al aparato con curiosidad.

-¿Merodeador?- dijo la voz.

-Bububbbboobbbooooo- se escuchaba en el trasmisor en Knothole,  
>Sherman estaba confundido.<p>

-¿Quién es? ¿Esta es una banda de uso exclusivo de la milicia –  
>Dice muy enérgico.<p>

- Jajajajajajaa-Sonic le da varios golpes al aparato – y vuelve  
>a hacer ese sonido al acercarlo a su boca.<p>

-Sonic, dame eso nene, es mío.- le dice la gata mientras estira  
>la mano.<p>

-Mío – repite mientras lo arroja más lejos.

-Aaaay, ¿qué diablos?- grita Sherman mientras se quita los  
>audífonos.<p>

"Necesito a Sherman, puede que el entienda a este tipo."

-Mira Sonic, un dulce, dámelo y te doy esto. – le dijo con una  
>sonrisa mientras continuaba sentada junto al soldado, eran unas gomitas de<br>dulce.

Sonic en ese momento le da los binoculares de su mochila.

-No Sonic, quiero lo que tiraste allá, eso, allá Sonic, la cosa  
>que habla.<p>

-Merodeadora, aquí Nido Knothole, ¿me copias?- seguía  
>escuchándose la voz de la morza.<p>

Sonic va a buscar en la mochila, saca una caja y la avienta en  
>dirección a May y el humano.<p>

-Sonic, te agradezco que me mandes esto, pero necesito la cosa  
>que habla – Dice sacando un cigarrillo de la caja que es una cigarrera y lo<br>enciende usando un encendedor.

Sonic le arrojo otras cosas que resultaron algo bochornosas,  
>como unas bragas extras que traía consigo, era molesto ver que su enemigo<br>esbozaba una débil sonrisa mientras contemplaba que los Mobianos también en  
>algunos casos usan prendas íntimas en ciertas situaciones.<p>

-Oye, yo no cuestiono tus cosas, además tu eres responsable de  
>esto, los tuyos invadieron mi tierra, así que estemos en esta situación es tu<br>culpa.- dijo mientras ocultaba sus bragas en su chaleco.-Sonic…

El bebé se reia al ver que había más cosas que arrojar, encontró  
>un anillo de poder dentro, esto le llamo la atención por unos momentos, lo mordió<br>pero no sabía bien y lo arrojo contra la cabeza de May.

-Bueno, esto ayudara después-Se lo guarda y usando las dos manos  
>le hace una seña que se asemeja a una T, "Tiempo" es lo que quiere decirle a su<br>antagónico, se levanta que camina hacia Sonic.

-Toma, no puedo creer que no seas capaz de darme algo que te  
>pido-le dice dándole las gomitas de dulce- y debería no darte nada, la única<br>razón es que al menos me mandabas cosas que podía querer, te doy 6 de  
>calificación por intentar.<p>

Sonic sonrió mientras comía el dulce llenando de baba su manita.  
>May levanto el comunicador de forma que su enemigo pudiera ver que no era un<br>arma.

-Vez mono lampiño, no te voy a disparar, aunque las ganas no me  
>faltan.-Dice sin dejar caer su cigarrillo.<p>

El humano le muestra nuevamente la granada en su mano  
>temblorosa.<p>

-Puta la que te pario- murmura May mientras camina de regreso a  
>él, podría usar esta oportunidad para tratar de correr con el niño, pero si el<br>acciona la granada, serian atrapados por la explosión, la única forma es que lo  
>convenza de dejarlos ir , cosa que no puede por la maldita barrera del<br>lenguaje.-Aquí Merodeadora a Nido Knothole, los copio.

-Merodeadora, ¿Por qué diablos no contestas?

-Cariño, una cosa te digo, no es fácil cuando estas en un uno a  
>uno con un humanoide con una granada genética a punto de explotar.<p>

-¿De qué hablas?

-lo que pasa es que estuve en una emboscada, contra tres humanos  
>que hablaban un dialecto raro, mate a dos y deje mal herido al tercero, pero<br>este tena que tener una maldita granada, ahora no me puedo alejar de el porque  
>explotamos, a si, lo olvidaba, tengo el paquetito todavía conmigo.<p>

-Supongo que él fue quien jugaba con el comunicador. Dime May,  
>¿Cómo logras meterte en estos aprietos si ya termino la guerra?<p>

-Ni idea nene.-Dijo la gata mientras tomaba a Sonic en sus  
>brazos.- solo sé que ahora no me puedo ir porque él no creo que quiera dejarme<br>salir de esta con vida. Creo que tú te podrás entender con él. Creo que es del  
>mismo grupo que encontramos merodeando por el campamento el mes pasado. Tiene<br>el mismo uniforma horroroso.

-¿Quieres que lo convenza de que te deje ir.

-No, quiero que le hagas ver que tengo conmigo un bebé, que este  
>niño tiene familia que está preocupada por él, cuéntale una buena telenovela,<br>necesito que este dispuesto a darme el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

May se sentó frente al hombre, con Sonic sentadito en su regazo.  
>Le extendió el brazo donde lleva el comunicador.<p>

-Ahora habla tipejo- le dice con la misma expresión fría y  
>distante con la que lo había observado los últimos minutos. Cuando se da cuenta<br>de que es ignorada, le da una patada en la pierna – que hables.

- Kdo si myslíte? Zapomněli jste, že jsem bonba?- grito muy molesto y tembloroso.

- Má nezapomněl,  
>jen jsem chtěl promluvit, kdo věděl, jakou řečí mluvíte-dijo Sherman al<br>soldado.- řeknimisvéjméno?

El hombre se quedo callado ante esto, se le habia preguntado sobre su  
>nombre, pero el no tenia realmente intenciones de decirles, despues de todo ya<br>no importaria, él moriria en esta explocion.

-Está furioso supongo.-Dijo la morsa.

-Pues supones bien, este tipo me odia, no es que me importe,  
>pero la situación no está precisamente para calentar bollos.<p>

-"Por favor, habla conmigo"- le dice la morsa a través del  
>aparato –" dime por que estabas aquí."<p>

-"Vinimos a detenerlos, supimos de una fuente que ustedes estaban  
>preparando un arma biológica que acabaría con toda la vida humana en el<br>planeta."

-"Eso lo inventamos para tenderles trampas, no era verdad"- por  
>unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo.-"la guerra ya termino, no tiene sentido<br>esto ya"

-"No lo creo, nos habrían avisado"

-"No queda nadie que te avise, eres checo por lo que veo, tu  
>patria fue arrasada por las fuerzas de Julián El Lord guerrero hace un mes,<br>todos están muertos, lamento decírtelo."

El hombre está llorando al escuchar estas palabras.

-"Eso ya lo sabía, por eso no puedo dar por perdida esta guerra,  
>ustedes no pueden ser ahora los dueños del mundo, aunque yo sea el último<br>hombre sobre la tierra no dejare de pelear."

-"No tiene que ser así"- le interrumpió la morsa por el  
>comunicador.-", solo no dejes explotar la granada, se que mi compañera se debió<br>ganar esto, pero ese niño es inocente, no le quites la vida a un niño quien es  
>esperado ansiosamente por sus padres, permítenos curarte, nosotros podemos<br>ayudarte, curar tus heridas.

-"Mientes, ustedes animales no me salvarían, aunque lo desearan  
>realmente, no tienen sangre de mi tipo, si estos son mis últimos momentos, al<br>menos me llevare a uno de ustedes conmigo."

-May, no puedo convencerlo.

-¿Dijiste la telenovela que te recomendé o fuiste sincero?- le  
>pregunto la gata mientras seguía fumando, a pesar de tener a Sonic junto, después<br>de todo un poco de humo no es comparado con la terrible explosión en cualquier  
>momento.<p>

-Sí lo hice, trate de convencerlo de desistir, pero él se ha aferrado.

-Hey tú, mono lampiño, ¿me entiendes?-le volvió a dar otra  
>patada.<p>

Definitivamente la barrera del lenguaje no le impediría dejar en  
>claro que no pensaba quedarse aquí junto a él a morir. Ella le hizo la seña del<br>dedo.

-Si quieres morirte, por mí no hay problema, pero una cosa te  
>digo, este niño no se queda. Tu vida es una mierda, murieron todos los que<br>conociste, yo no estoy en mejor situación, pero yo sigo peleando, yo me voy.

-Espera –Dijo en un torpe inglés- no irte.

-Maldito… me estuviste entendiendo todo este tiempo- le grita  
>furiosa.<p>

- Bomba explota- le mostro la granada nuevamente.- no quiero  
>morir solo. No querer que me mate un gato, tengo miedo.<p>

-Te dije, la guerra termino, no tenía nada en tu contra.

-No entender mucho inglés, durante guerra, pensar en mujer,  
>madre, padre. Ellos muertos.- Saca una foto de él y su familia, se lo pasa a<br>May.- Moriré aquí.

May le ofreció un cigarro, sin quitar esa expresión fría y seca  
>de su rostro.<p>

-Ten, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti-Dijo mientras le encendía  
>el cigarro.- ¿Cómo te llamas, cómo te llamas?<p>

-Mikael.

-Mikael. Yo no quería matar a tus compañeros, pero tenía una misión  
>importante. El bebé es mi misión. Ustedes eran una amenaza a él, por eso no<br>dude. Por eso no me disculpo.

-Maldita…-dijo mientras serraba los ojos- lo entiendo, yo no me  
>disculpo igual.<p>

-Bien, así que como no nos une un sentimiento de deuda, nada me  
>obliga a quedarme a tu lado. – Se volvió a levantar, acomodo a Sonic en el arnés.-<br>puedes hacer explotar la bomba cuando quieras, yo correré y escapare. Espero que  
>te reúnas con tu familia después de eso.<p>

-May, detente, aunque corras serás alcanzada por la explosión-  
>le dice Sherman angustiado.<p>

-Apostemos, si logro escapar me deberás 100 añillos.-Dijo en  
>tono de broma.- todavía me quedan 6 vidas.- y en ese momento ella salió<br>corriendo.

Mikael, se quedó viendo a la gata mientras ella tomaba el riesgo  
>y corría por su vida, por la vida del bebé erizo, y en un instante comprendió<br>algo importante, que si el humano estaba destinado a desaparecer, era porque su  
>tiempo se había terminado, esta es la Era de ellos, ellos tendrían que vivir,<br>pelear, morir, era como ver su propia vida en perspectiva, ahora terminaba todo  
>para él, de ella dependería si sobreviviría o no, lo cual es una ley de vida,<br>de los mobianos dependería si eran dignos de sobrevivir a la especie humana o  
>serian peores.<p>

Mikael dejó de respirar, mientras se sumergía en un sueño apacible,  
>tal vez soñaría con amigos perdidos, tal vez no soñaría, pero una cosa es<br>segura, estaría en paz.

La granada exploto, May saco el anillo que Sonic le había arrojado.  
>Pero en ese instante sintió el golpe de la onda de choque esto le hizo perder<br>el equilibrio por unos segundos, pero fue cuando estrujo el anillo, liberando  
>la carga de energía en él. Podía sentir como sus pies se quemaban por el calor,<br>no puede escuchar nada, sus oídos todavía zumban, solo ve hacia el frente, pero  
>fue cuando noto, su velocidad era distinta, era más rápida, pero no lo<br>suficiente para dejar las llamas atrás tan rápido como quisiera, las cuales se extendían  
>vorazmente.<p>

Mientras, a 10 kilómetros de distancia:

-Madre Mobius, por favor, que May no esté involucrada en ese incendio.-rezaba un erizo  
>azul de bigote castaño y cejas pobladas. Quien iba montado en su motocicleta. Su<br>angustia con tan solo imaginar un desastre causado por la gata de pelaje cereza  
>lo carcomía por dentro.- Si algo le pasa a mi sobrino, la mato.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

May podía sentir las llamas lamiéndole lo que le quedaba de  
>su pobre cola (solo queda un rabo que recuerda al de un perro mestizo) ya<br>sentía que estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas así como al límite de la  
>fuerza del anillo, solo sabía una cosa, no podía detenerse, por más que el<br>cansancio tratara de vencerla. No si quería salvarlo a él.

-¡Sonic!

Flash Back

Mobius , Día del bombardeo en Mobotropolis. Año 1 de la Gran  
>guerra.<p>

May una niña mobiana de tan solo 12 años, sale de los  
>escombros, su cuerpo tiene varias heridas, esos escombros de los que logró<br>escapar en algún momento eran su propia casa.

-¿Mamá?- se da cuenta de que esta sola, y desesperadamente  
>comienza a quitar los escombros en búsqueda de sus padres – Papá, ¿me escuchas?,<br>Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?

Fue cuando encontró el brazo de su madre, tomo su mano, pero  
>esta no reacciono, estaba tan fría.<p>

-No, no, no, no…- estaba llorando mientras seguía escarbando  
>para sacarla de ahí. No se resignaba a perderla así, no de esta forma, no<br>después de pelearse tontamente porque no le dio permiso para ir a la fiesta de  
>una compañera de la escuela. No podía irse pensando que la odiaba, no podía ser<br>verdad que su madre estuviera muerta. -¡Mamá!

Escucha unas pisadas, voltea y ve a un erizo azul con cejas  
>pobladas, es un chico mayor. Él la miro solamente, se veía tan asustado como<br>ella, a pesar de ser ya un soldado de la armada real, parecía no tener las  
>armas emocionales para enfrentar este tipo de crisis.<p>

-Mis papás… ayúdame a sacarlos…- apenas podía controlarse,  
>estaba aterrada, estaba desesperada.<p>

Charles se acerca y toma el pulso del brazo que se asomaba  
>entre los escombros. Se ve pálido y tembloroso, entonces él la toma de los<br>hombros y le dice.

-Lo siento mucho, es tarde, lo siento.

En ese momento se escucha de nuevo las sirenas, es un  
>segundo ataque aéreo, Charles toma a la niña y trata de correr con ella en<br>brazos hacia su moto.

-¡Suéltame, no puedo dejar a mi papá, él puede estar vivo!-  
>Gritaba mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de Charles, pero él no la<br>escuchaba, solo quería salir de ahí antes de que todo fuera un infierno,  
>literalmente.-¡No!<p>

La arrojo en la sidecar de su moto, ella quería bajar, pero  
>él la detuvo, volviéndola a sentar, la niña era necia en verdad, se había obstinado<br>en salvar a su padre, Charles no tubo mas remedio que mostrar su arma.

-Si te levantas te disparo yo mismo – le dijo desesperado.  
>No le habría disparado, pero ella no debía saberlo entonces, ya que obedeció.<br>El erizo de cejas pobladas subió a su motocicleta y arranco lo más rápido que  
>la maquina soportaba.<p>

Las explosiones no se dieron a desear (¿Cómo habría podido  
>ser eso?), las llamas devoraban todo a su paso.<p>

-¡Cúbrete!- Grito el erizo a la gatita mientras soltaba un  
>momento el manubrio para esconderla dentro del sidecar, el fuego era como un<br>demonio hambriento.

Fin del Flash back

Sherman temía lo peor, él y el pequeño grupo que logro  
>reunir sabían que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a ese infierno eran nulas.<p>

-Madre Mobius, ten piedad de sus almas – pensaba Rosemary  
>mientras contenía las lágrimas. – sé que ella de todos tus hijos era la más<br>desatrampada, la más loca, pero no era una mala persona, al contrario, sé que  
>en el fondo era gentil, honesta, fuerte, me gustaba estar a su lado a pesar de<br>sus bromas obscenas y marimachas, ella me hacía sentir segura.

Sherman tenía su gorra sobre el pecho en muestra de respeto.  
>Cuando repentinamente escucho algo que venía de esa dirección, era un sonido de<br>algo que venía a ellos a una velocidad formidable, en ese momento supo que no  
>era seguro quedarse ahí.<p>

-¡Todos quítense ya!

Era una sombra borrosa, de color rojiza, la cual atravesó el  
>prado donde ellos estaban parados, al tiempo que un sonido estridente llego<br>siguiéndola, eso se había arrastrado para detenerse, dejando un surco de por lo  
>menos cinco metros de largo, se escucharon los lloriqueos de un bebé.<p>

-¡May!

Ella estaba exhausta, tirada en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y  
>vio a la morsa, a la zorra, al gallo y al pato. Ella hizo una seña con su mano<br>tocándose una oreja repetidamente.

-Estoy sorda por la explosión…- murmuro mientras acariciaba  
>la cabeza de Sonic – Doc, ve a Sonic primero… - dijo momentos antes de<br>desmallarse.

Flash Back

-Perdón por ser duro contigo- se disculpa Charles después de  
>haber salido de la zona de fuego, pero no obtiene respuesta.<p>

May esta hipnotizada  
>por el paisaje en llamas que alguna vez fue su vecindario, estaba sola, y en<br>ese momento lo supo, el mundo es pavorosamente grande.

-Quiero que ellos paguen por esto – eran sus pensamientos  
>mientras subía la mirada al cielo y veía las abominables fortalezas aéreas,<br>lanzando sin cesar proyectiles.

Fin de Flash Back.

Chuck llega a l fin a Villa Knothole,  
>sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Corrió directo al primer soldado que encontró,<br>un armadillo.

-¿Mayline Lemon… donde esta Mayline?- lo  
>sacudía mientras parecía que los ojos se le saldrían en cualquier momento.<p>

-¿Dijiste Mayline?- dijo repentinamente  
>Rosemary quien regresaba de la enfermería- ella está en la enfermería.<p>

-¡¿Qué le paso?

-Estuvo en medio de una trifulca con  
>soldados humanos, está bien, aunque parece que se quedó sorda, el Dr. Quack la<br>está atendiendo.

-Mi sobrino estaba con ella, por favor,  
>dime que no estuvo en medio de eso también.<p>

-…

-¿Esta herido?

En la enfermería:

-Doc, dime como esta Sonic- le pregunto May  
>al pato galeno.<p>

Él tomo una libreta y escribió "No te preocupes,  
>el solo perdió temporalmente la audición también, es obvio que estará llorando<br>un rato por la incomodidad."

-Es solo un bebé, no debió pasar por eso,  
>fui estúpida, no debí regresar tan pronto.<p>

Quack volvió a escribir "Dime como escapaste de la explosión"

-Yo use un anillo de energía, y solo corrí.

Otra nota más "¿eso fue todo?"

-¡¿Cómo que todo? ¡¿Se le hace poco?-  
>ella reflexiono un poco – no estoy segura realmente, mi memoria esta confusa,<br>en un momento me dio la sensación de estar en un túnel con muchos anillos de  
>energía a mi alcance, pero de eso no estoy segura, estoy confundida aun.<p>

El Dr Quack estaba intrigado, esta era como  
>la tercera vez que escuchaba de primera mano la historia del túnel con anillos<br>dorados al alcance si se seguía corriendo, los otros dos casos habían sido  
>también en circunstancias demasiado estresantes. Además no se había divulgado<br>eso por temor a una clase de histeria de tipo religiosa, algunos ya estaban  
>dotando a los famosos anillos virtudes divinas. Sobre todo el que ella lo<br>dijera, una persona que se había definido como atea, era intrigante.

-¿Dónde está Sonic? – volvió a preguntar la gata de pelaje  
>cereza.<p>

-Vamos mujer, alguien normalmente preguntaría cuánto tiempo  
>tardará en recuperar la audición.- exclamo por unos momento el Dr Quack, pero<br>entendió que ella no es precisamente normal. Escribió, "él está comiendo,  
>preocúpate más por ti, tengo que curarte esas quemaduras, necesitaras<br>descansar."

-Y esto_ se señaló de nuevo las orejas- ¿cuánto tiempo  
>estaré así?<p>

"Dos días máximo, pero si no recuperas al audición,  
>tendremos que considerar que algo está mal. Pero no creo que sea el caso."<p>

-Bien, no me gusta tanto silencio.

Pero en eso May noto un repentino sobresalto en el Doctor  
>que estaba en esos momentos curándole las heridas, ¡¿había algo malo, estaba<br>peor de lo que le habían dicho? Fue entonces cuando entro, escucho débilmente  
>los gritos del erizo frenético.<p>

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas arriesgado así la vida de mi  
>sobrino?<p>

-Al menos es mejor que dejarlo contigo, eres definitivamente  
>la peor persona a la que podría dejarle a Sonic.<p>

-¡¿Quién es Sonic?

-Tu sobrino genio, aquí todos le decimos Sonic. La verdad ni  
>loca te dejare que te lo lleves.<p>

Toda la discusión a un volumen muy alto por cierto. May  
>tenía su postura y Charles la suya. Una situación por demás irreconciliable.<p>

Afuera Sonic ya no tenía molestias en los oídos y estaba  
>comiendo tranquilo, ya que no escucha los endiablados gritos, muy al contrario<br>de su actual niñera, quien sentía que en verdad se quedaría sorda por tanto  
>grito. Esto era en definitiva un absoluto fracaso de la comunicación, solo se podían<br>entender a gritos.

-¡Él es mi familia, yo lo voy a cuidar, es hijo de mi  
>hermano!<p>

-¡Seguro, para que le hagas lo mismo, pues tendrás que  
>pelear por él, ven bigotón, alégrame el día!<p>

-¿Eres una mujer o una fiera?-curiosa pregunta

-Fiera…-dijo sacando las uñas.

-Ya basta los dos de este comportamiento estúpido- dijo  
>Rosemary, gritando para que May la<br>escuchara.-No entiendo que fue lo que te paso May para que ahora no quieras que  
>Sonic este con Charles, tú eras la que insistía que el niño estaría mejor con<br>su familia.

-Es que tú no sabes, este tipo es un monstruo, que ha hecho  
>cosas abominables, no voy a permitir que un indefenso bebé termine robotizado.<p>

Rosemary no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía May,  
>pero Charles y Quack si, al pobre erizo se le estaba formando una expresión de<br>infinita vergüenza, de tener un arma se daría un tiro en la cien en esos  
>momentos, Quack por su parte quería que se llegara a algún acuerdo, conociendo<br>a May, ella estaba dispuesta a todo, no comprendía el concepto de resolver  
>civilizadamente un conflicto, era una niña de la Gran Guerra, solo sabía una<br>cosa, pelear a muerte por algo. Pero ahora Mobius retomaba el camino correcto,  
>ella estaba obligada a cumplir reglas, así que dio un suspiro y se dirigió a<br>Rosemary.

-Rose, déjanos solos, yo me encargo de esto.

Ella salió confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba May.  
>Entonces Quack saco un aparato para que May escuchara, estaba cansado de los gritos<br>para que ella entendiera. Le indica a la gata que se ponga el aparato cerca de  
>la oreja con señas, ella lo hace.<p>

-Desde el principio, no entiendo todos los detalles, pero  
>esto tiene que ver con el Robotizador, ¿no es así?<p>

-Él no conforme con haber robotizado a su propio hermano, le  
>hizo lo mismo a Berny.-lo dijo con tanto veneno en su voz.<p>

-Fue un accidente, yo nunca la habría lastimado al propósito-  
>gime Charles, en verdad está muy mal.<p>

-Yo no creo en esa patraña de que ella acciono  
>accidentalmente el monstruoso aparato ese.<br>Pero como sea, tú dejaste huérfano a tu sobrino.

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?- grito desesperado, ella se alejó el  
>aparato unos instantes- cada vez que me veía al espejo desde el maldito día en<br>que metí a mi hermano a esa cosa, no a faltado un solo día que no haya pensado  
>en suicidarme.<p>

-Por mi puedes hacerlo.

-¡May!- la reprendió el doctor- Charles, no es momento para  
>auto compadecerse, ahora hay un niño que necesita una familia.<p>

-Tal vez ella tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a enfrentarlo un día y  
>decirle lo que le hice a su familia?<p>

-Claro que no puedes, olvídate de Sonic, yo voy a cuidar de  
>él.<p>

-Las cosas no son así, May.- interrumpió el Dr Quack –  
>tenemos leyes, estas favorecen a Charles sobre cualquier otro para ser el tutor<br>del niño.

-Es una locura.

-Son nuestras leyes, y a decir verdad, tú no eres precisamente  
>la mejor opción para ser tutora de Sonic. Eres demasiado…<p>

-¿Mmm?

-Agresiva.

-Grrrrrrr-ella puso gachas las orejas, en verdad no le  
>gustaba nada esta situación.<p> 


End file.
